


Sleepy Confession

by hopefulstranger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/pseuds/hopefulstranger
Summary: Merry Christmas Lorna <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Lorna <3

"Harder," Marcus pleaded as Jo slammed into him, and Jo complied as he wrapped his hand around Marcus' cock, stroking him in the same frantic pace.

It only took a couple of strokes until Marcus reached his orgasm, his come spurting over his chest and Jo's hand as he clenched around Jo's cock, which triggered Jo's release as well. Jo stroked Marcus through his orgasm, milking every last drop from him as he shuddered through his own orgasm, his cock still twitching inside Marcus.

"I love you." Jo ducked down to kiss Marcus as he rolled them onto their sides, not wanting to crush him, and then let his cock slide out.

"I love you too." Marcus smiled at him, but Jo could already see the sleepy expression on his face and he knew it wouldn't be long until Marcus was asleep.

Jo kissed the tip of Marcus' nose before he got up to get a wet cloth, cleaning them both before slipping back into bed. He pulled the duvet over them when Marcus had cuddled into him and then wrapped his arms around him.

"Always so sleepy after sex," Jo teased as he placed a gentle kiss into Marcus' hair.

"Shut up," Marcus mumbled as he squeezed Jo's waist and then whispered, "I'm going to marry your idiot ass," before he drifted off to sleep.

Jo could feel his cheeks burning as he blushed when he realised what Marcus had just said and he tenderly pulled him closer as he stroked through his hair. He wished Marcus hadn't fallen asleep just after saying that because he really wanted to know if Marcus had meant it. But Jo resigned himself to finding out the next day, there was no way he would wake Marcus up now, he didn't want him to be grumpy so Jo closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep too.

 

Jo was up way before Marcus the next day and when he heard him getting up he made his way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him. He poured Marcus a cup of coffee when he heard his footsteps on the stairs and then handed it to him when he entered the kitchen.

"Thank you." Marcus gave Jo a grateful smile after he had taken a huge sip of his coffee, and Jo handed him his breakfast.

Jo made himself a tea before he joined Marcus at the table, sipping at it while Marcus had his breakfast. He was lost in his thoughts about what Marcus had said before falling asleep the day before and he was trying to figure out the best way to approach the topic. In the end he just decided to ask Marcus straight out if he had meant what he had said once he was finished with breakfast. Jo was pulled out of his thoughts by Marcus squeezing his hand, and when he looked at Marcus he could see the concern on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just in a world of my own." Jo smiled reassuringly at Marcus, and then he took the last sip of his tea as Marcus finished his coffee as well. "Did you mean what you said before you fell asleep yesterday?"

When a frown appeared on Marcus' face Jo braced himself for the disappointment that he was sure would follow, and when Marcus left the kitchen after telling him he would be right back, Jo feared the worst.

It didn't take long until Marcus came back and he sat sat down on Jo's lap before he leant in for a kiss as Jo felt himself relax.

"I meant every word I said." Marcus took Jo's hand into his and gently caressed the side of it with his thumb as he continued, "Jolyon Carlyle Palmer, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" Marcus held up a ring for Jo to see, and then watched as a smile appeared on Jo's face.

"Yes!"

Marcus slid the ring onto Jo's finger, both their hands shaking as he did, and then he ducked down to kiss Jo passionately.

"Did you doubt that I meant it?" Marcus looked at Jo as he gently stroked the side of his face.

"I wasn't sure if you even realised what you had said. But I had hoped you did mean it. And you've obviously been planning that for a while."

"Yes, although it was never meant to be a sleepy confession. I had planned to do it properly."

"Don't worry about it, it was still cute. And you did ask me properly just now." Jo smiled before he leant in to steal another kiss from Marcus.

"I know just the way to celebrate our engagement." Marcus winked at Jo as he got off his lap and then he grabbed his hand, pulling him to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Never happened, just wishful thinking on my part ;-)


End file.
